


[柯唐]Stranger

by cloud69



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud69/pseuds/cloud69
Summary: 简介：现世paro，一辆破车
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 23





	[柯唐]Stranger

罗西微微侧过头，用眼角的余光去看这个男人。  
他是十分钟之前搭上他的车的。这个细瘦高挑的男人像竹竿子一样竖在路边，身后是一辆脏的看不出颜色的科迈罗，拉到旧货市场都卖不出去那种。他心灰意懒的竖着拇指，似乎完全没指望能搭上车——毕竟本州以治安不佳著称，没有人愿意冒着被抢劫的风险搭载一个高大的男人。  
罗西鬼使神差的停下来了，他的身体横过副驾座，探出头去看烈日下那张被晒得苍白的脸孔，“去哪儿？”

“您可真是个好人。”陌生人喝着他的水，脱下靴子往窗外倒砂石，“再站上一个小时我可能就脱水而死了。”他的肢体动作很大，笑容浮夸而又不真诚，翘起的一边嘴角让他看起来像是在狞笑。罗西把目光收回来，投射在苍茫炎热的道路上。热气从地面氤氲出来，他听到小石子被车胎蹦飞的脆响。  
他很漂亮。  
罗西大脑空白的想着，如果他不伸出援手，这个可怜人不知会困到什么时候去。他感觉自己那稀薄的良心讥笑了一下：得了吧，等他掏出枪威胁你滚下车的时候，你就会感到后悔了。  
闭嘴吧。  
罗西暗骂了一声，陌生人仍在喋喋不休的谈论着这次悲剧，他的车如何避让冲上马路的动物，如何撞到路边的石块，他的手机如何飞出车窗惨死当场，而他又是如何在烈日炎炎下等待了几个小时。  
“你可以叫我joker。”陌生人露出一副完美的白牙，他被风沙洗礼的金发胡乱翘着，亮的扎眼。饱受阳光摧残的皮肤开始不自然的泛红，鼻梁上散布着几颗小雀斑，冲淡了红色眼睛带来的压迫感。  
他可能是个模特。  
“我该怎么称呼你，先生？”  
“罗西。”  
风沙卷过吉普车的车身，把车子换上了一身土色涂装。枯燥的公路风景原本已经令他感到困倦了，但罗西此刻却感到了不安的口干舌燥。  
“罗西...”陌生人停顿了一下，把这个词在舌头上滚了一圈，侧头看了看开车的男人。他并不相信这位好先生是纯粹的出于“好心”，已经有货车司机停下来过了，但他们提出了搭车的路费——口交。或者他会遇到更糟的。这里荒芜到远离法律，他不能拿自己的小命冒险。而罗西，他至少看起来是个文明人，而且他不能再冒险等下一辆车了，太阳已经快沉到地平线，夜晚的沙漠会冻掉他的脚趾。  
“真是巧合，我曾经有个弟弟，也叫罗西。”  
“曾经？”  
Joker的声音不带感情，“我们很小就分开啦，如果他还活着的话，也许和你差不多大吧。”  
罗西无动于衷的开着车，他听过太多故事，这并不是能触动他的那一个。Joker把玩着电台，跳过时政新闻和有奖竞猜，音响里传出一首老歌。他跟着哼唱起来，声音有点沙哑，西落的夕阳把红光散在他金子一样的头发上，罗西放松下来。  
他喜欢美的东西，这一幕就很美。

他睡着了。  
当然，在漫长的炎热和等待后，疲倦是正常的。但坐在陌生人的车上，在一个飞鸟都不会经过的地方，简直蠢得令人心惊。  
罗西很难不去想这件事。这几乎满足了一切艳遇的条件：一辆宽敞的车，毫无防备的美人，无人的地点。简直就是pron里面打造出来的完美环境，现在他要做的只是别去当该死的正人君子。他本来就不是，在载joker上车的那一刻罗西就在期待一些不一样的东西，能让他从千篇一律的生活中解脱出来的东西。  
得益于他那道德楷模一般的养父，罗西甚至没有经历过叛逆期。他的一生，除开被领养前的漂泊以外，一帆风顺到令人艳羡。Joker粗重的呼吸声传过来，他可能在做一个噩梦，或者因为椅子不够舒适而眉头紧皱，骤降的温度让他的双臂不自觉的环抱住。罗西打开了车灯，在昏暗的光线里明目张胆的看向了他，如刀刻一般锋利的下颌骨、颤抖的浅金色的睫毛，薄而殷红的嘴唇给他苍白的脸添了一抹颜色。

几十分钟后joker就醒了。  
很快他发现了身上盖着的外套，他眨了眨眼睛，确认自己身在何处，衣服从肩膀滑到膝盖上。他发出了一声真诚的感谢，毫不吝啬的赞美了罗西的好心。  
“再开几十英里就有汽车旅馆。”罗西心不在焉，一成不变的夜色让他思维麻木了，如果joker不醒过来，他可能也会停在路边睡上一会。  
“如果你累的话我可以开一会车，毕竟——”joker伸了下懒腰，感觉自己的屁股变麻了，“我没有付车钱。”  
“不需要，你可是把车开到沟里了。”  
罗西讲了一个不好笑的笑话，但还是轻易的逗笑了joker。他们都清醒了，对比沉默的罗西，joker堪称一朵交际花，罗西知道了他有自己的生意，这次穿越沙漠就是为了处理这方面的问题，只是问题还没有解决，他就遇上了新问题。  
他似乎有一点表演欲，语气和动作都是浮夸的，像面对镜头一样做作。罗西都不知道自己是这么健谈的一个人，在对方的指引下透露了许多，也许太多了，不是对一个陌生人应说的话。  
“你有一辆好车。”  
Joker摸了摸车饰，即使不看标牌也能看出这车价格不菲。车子里有股甜腻的香味，是檀香和玫瑰的结合体。罗西看起来像个有钱人家的公子，但从joker接触的大多数贵公子而言，他已经礼貌的出人意料了。  
罗西哼了一声算是回答，而joker转头看了后座，露出假笑一般的表情，“月黑风高荒郊野岭，你不怕我是个坏人吗？”  
“我好怕。”罗西皮笑肉不笑的回应了他，“在上陌生人的车之前——你想过最坏的结局吗？”  
“想过。”joker的笑扩大了，“所以我选了最帅的那个，好让自己不显得那么悲惨。”  
“我可能会掏空你的钱包然后强奸你。”  
“里面还剩25美分，甜心。”  
“那就只剩强奸了，操完把你扔在路边等死。”  
“太悲惨了，也许我能用舌头让你回心转意。”joker的手臂抱住了椅背，他现在完全转向罗西了，带笑的眼睛中毫不掩饰着欲望。  
罗西开始变硬了，他的思维从马路上跳出来，一些旖旎的，虚幻的东西盘旋着飘下来，和joker的手一起落在他肩膀上。  
“嘴上功夫可未必会让坏人心软。”  
越野车的车速减慢了，直至完全停在了路边的沙砾上。Joker的身体已经倾倒在罗西腿间，他的鼻尖顶着罗西胯下的一大包，用牙齿拉开了裤链。  
浓烈的男性气味包裹住他，joker隔着内裤舔湿了罗西的老二，他喜欢这个英俊多金的年轻人，不介意在路上让他爽一下，何况他并不喜欢欠别人的。  
等罗西的阴茎完全落到joker手里的时候，罗西不得不承认他的嘴确实能让人回心转意。他的舌头一边吸吮着一边裹住头部，重重的擦过沟回，把顶端挤压进滚烫的喉咙；手指掐着根部，抚摸他鼓胀的阴囊，让罗西发出了一声喑哑的呻吟。  
Joker直起身子，下巴上都是淋漓的口水。他在狭窄的座位上脱掉了外套和裤子，随意的扔在脚下，“该死，我没有带润滑剂。”他把赤裸的双腿架起来，舔湿了自己的食指和中指，“你得等一会了，坏人。”  
从这个角度罗西能看到他笔直的阴茎，顶端滴落着透明的粘液。他只靠给别人口交就湿了，罗西想着，感觉自己像个傻子，握着硬的发痛的老二看对方操自己。  
这一切像是在做梦。  
在夜晚的沙漠，周围只有虫鸣和星光。认识了不到三个小时的男人坐在副驾驶上，架着腿用手指自慰，而再过一会他就要去操他，操一个陌生人。他甚至不能保证这是安全的。  
这感觉太不真实了。罗西能听到joker用手指操自己的水声，两根手指消失于他股间的蜜穴里，他找到了某个点，用力的按压着它，因为快乐而抽气，不断的分剪着手指扩开自己。  
“够了。”罗西拉住了他的手，“你弄得我快爆炸了。”  
他把joker拖出来，打开后座的门。越野车足够大，Joker跪在后座上，他的股间一片濡湿，被手指操过的洞泛着红色，因为开拓而略微张开着，空虚感让他撅着屁股，急不可耐的往后寻求那双能握住他的手。  
“嘿等等....你有安全套吗？”罗西的阴茎已经贴住了他，粗大的蘑菇头顶着那个张开的洞口，“没有。”  
罗西握住阴茎磨蹭了两下，把它弄得更湿，“放心吧，我很干净。”  
Joker低声骂了一句，但他很快就说不出话来了。罗西大的要命，而且粗鲁的让他感到了疼痛。半根阴茎推进了他的身体，比手指粗的多，让joker的眼泪迅速溢出来，“该死，你能不能....”  
剩下的半句话卡在了喉咙里，因为罗西抽了出去，他在手心吐了唾沫，胡乱擦在老二上，重新挺进了joker的身体。这回顺畅多了，他按着男人的腰，用折辱的姿势一插到底，温暖的甬道裹紧了他，像海水淹没了他。  
Joker喘息着把额头贴在座椅上，鼻子里全是皮革的味道，这个姿势让他头晕目眩。疼痛过后被填满的快感涌上来，他能感觉到罗西推进时狠狠的撞上他的屁股。车子里很快充满了肉体的味道，盖过了皮革，盖过了甜腻的车载香水，他神志不清的呻吟着，在每一次被操到前列腺的时候发出尖叫，透明拉丝的体液从阴茎渗出滴落在皮革上。  
罗西用力的握着他，在他苍白的屁股上留下了指印。这感觉很不一样，超越常识太多，他不需要去做世俗造就的那个人，他内心深处的恶劣和粗暴盖过了文明的枷锁，毫无保留的映照在对方身上。Joker开始哭了，他浑身颤抖着射出来，精液飚洒在身下，在皮革上汇成乳白色的一滩。但罗西并不打算就此结束，括约肌收缩着箍紧了他，像海浪一波一波的拍打着，他放开了对joker的桎梏，但没有等对方瘫软下去，他抓住他的肩膀翻了过来。  
现在他能看到那张漂亮的脸了，黑暗中joker红色的眼睛有说不出的妖艳，他抓住前座的椅背，敏感的身体颤抖着，在罗西再次操进去的时候夹住了他的腰。  
“太多了，太多了，罗西....天呐....”  
回应他的只有一个要命的深入，罗西的卵蛋重重拍在他屁股上，挤出joker又一滴眼泪。他被过多的快感弄得哭叫起来，高潮过的肉穴泥泞不堪，在对方又深又快的耸动中被操出阵阵水声。  
在罗西射精前，joker又高潮了两次。他敏感过度的身体变成一种瑰丽的粉红，精液混着透明的前列腺液毫无力量的从马眼流出来，把他下身打湿的一塌糊涂，看起来简直像是失禁了。罗西把他瘫软的身体抱起在后座放好，走到路边点了一根烟。joker可能昏过去了，罗西围着车头走了一圈，感觉心里那股邪火被压抑了下去。他回到驾驶室，捡起男人随手扔在座椅下的皮衣，驾照从衣服口袋里掉了出来。  
在灯光下罗西看清了上面的名字。

“嘿...给我拿一点纸巾。”  
Joker从短暂的昏睡中醒过来时，被全身的酸痛和粘腻袭击了。车子平稳的行驶在路上，他听到小石子被轮胎崩飞的声音。  
罗西把纸巾盒递了过去，对着后视镜露出一个笑脸。

Fin


End file.
